


Gestalt

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:At a private school for students who have shown early signs of possessing extraordinary psychic abilities, the entire student body was just suspended for something the headmaster described as "a heinous abuse of their special skills, and quite frankly a crime against humanity."
Series: Prompt fills [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gestalt

It had been _months_ in the planning.

First they had to convince everyone to work together. And it had to be everyone in order to work. From the weakest to the strongest, they needed every iota of their abilities to pull it off. And trying to get a few hundred _teenaged_ psychics to work together seamlessly is about as easy as you'd expect. After all, they _are_ still teenagers, with all the hormonal drama you'd expect.

That little snag took most of the year, and much negotiation. And while Suada was able to twist the minds of ordinary mortals, her fellow psychics weren't so easy to manipulate. Balancing the egos of so many cliques, groups, clubs, and teams wasn't easy. They all wanted some concession, some little bit of payment for their involvement in this prank.

But once Suada had everyone on board, without tipping off the staff, she passed the plot onto Euterpe. She had them practising their roles. It had to be timed perfectly. The power had to reach a crescendo at _exactly_ the right moment in order to have the right effect. She worked her fellow students harder than even their instructors did, teaching them more about teamwork and co-operative use of their psychic abilities than they had _ever_ learned in sanctioned classes.

And then, when the plotting pair were satisfied, they had to pick their moment. It could work at any time, but if they wanted to have the biggest impact it had to be the _right_ time. And they found an absolutely _wonderful_ moment to spring their plan into action.

The signal, psychically sent, rippled around the school one afternoon. Teachers realised one by one that they had lost the attention of their classes. Some students drummed a tune on the desk with finger, pen, or ruler. Others hummed it almost mindlessly. All had a look of intense concentration on their face, from first year to final year. As one the teachers recognised the signs of students reaching deep into their power, but they didn't know _why_. And they were worried.

For safety reasons, practical powers classes never had more than one student reaching for their power at once. Active power use could merge, amplify, and cause unpredictable results if the users weren't unified in their purpose. Never had so many psychics tapped into their power at once in a single place. What could happen, if even one of them lost the thread of whatever they were focusing on could be... devastating.

After a few minutes a wave of power, visible and almost tangible in its strength, washed out of the Academy, sweeping outwards in all directions. Some of the weaker students almost collapsed, and even the strongest looked strained by the effort that they'd just expended.

And then the teachers heard it, every one simultaneously, and they knew what the power build up was for. In the teacher's lounge, where one of the televisions was showing the State Opening of Parliament in the United Kingdom, the Queen stopped her speech. In unison she, and every politician present, started to sing.

_"We're no strangers to love..."_

The Headmaster, watching _This Morning_ in his own office, groaned as he realised what his students had done. This was just going too far.


End file.
